Fully Mental Wonderland
by iAnneart
Summary: Two characters of two vastly different Alternate Universes are switched, against their will. Want to know more? Read and find out. BLOODxGORE warning! Mindfuckery will be very present.


Be warned. This be full of water not yet crossed...Enjoy :)

* * *

**_WHACK!_**

"YOU STOP PICKING ON GANTA YOU BIG _MEANIE_!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Shiro obviously did not know that her abundant chest pressing up against Senji's face was making him quite a bit uncomfortable, but she did not even bother to try to understand as she was still livid at the fact that someone tried to hurt her precious Ganta!

"Y-Y-OU'RE, YOU'RE A GIRL! OH **GOD**!" Was the famous Crow's terrified response all the while trying to crawl away backwards as if he's seen the Devil himself. Of course, she did not care of how horrified the said powerful Deadman looked and decided to get on all fours and invade his personal space even more.

"Lay-off-my-friend-or-YOU'LL-ANSWER-TO**ME**!"She enunciated/shouted like a child having a temper tantrum. Unfortunately for Senji, with each enunciation she made, certain parts of her body moved (or more like err, _bounced)_ and the muscular man was forced to look away, with a blazing red blush threatening to over take his face. Not only was he dying of humiliation but he was also a bit apprehensive of her temper. Clearly, she was furious, the wrath only served to make the blood-red irises of her eyes look like it was boiling, and she was obviously much stronger and agile than she looked as she had managed to kick him in the face directly with _both of her feet_. He didn't think that was a pretty easy move to do! Not only that, but he had the disturbing hunch that she actually _held back _in her kick.

So her extremely developed body, alongside with her pretty kick-ass moves made for a real terrifying combination. "OKAY,OKAY I WON'T! J-just, TAKE IT!"With that said, he ripped off his leather cloak jacket off his muscular torso and practically shoved it into her coincidentally extended hands. "Cover yourself up, PLEASE."

Shiro's eyes momentarily lost their blood boiling rage for it to be replaced with growing confusion, and she started to sit up right when something inexplicable happened. All of the boys presents were momentarily at awe and horror at what they were currently experiencing. They were so shocked at the sight that not one of them even thought to do something to try and save her or even voice out their worries or confusions. They just all were dumbstruck.

Shiro was _glowing from the inside out_

Her white lips opened slightly as if wanting to say something, but the light quickly reached to them. Soon enough all of her entire body was a too-bright whiteness that even her, as an albino, was never capable of. Ganta's numb-like shock was slightly broke when a lone thought appeared to himself. _It's almost like...she's gonna explode from the light. _With that, his big gray eyes widened to biblical proportions and the trance he'd been deeply under shattered. In an instant, his veins were filled with the pure adrenaline. Fear. For her. His legs shook and he immediately reacted. His legs gave a frantic step forwards her but his run was cut horribly short. The light ravaging the albino sent a powerful shockwave of the same whiteness that suddenly filled the room and knocked anyone who was standing up off his feet.

The light was so white, so bright and unpleasant and he was sure that whatever it was bringing forth wouldn't be a good thing. As soon as it appeared on Shiro, it was gone as if in a flash. It was gone, which meant that the room had gone back to it's original darkness, which momentarily made everybody blind. Their eyes were barely getting used to the brightness, so for the room going from completely white to very dark, felt like everything was suddenly a pitch inky black.

"Whoa. It's fucking dark in here!"Senji voiced out the rest of the boy's thoughts. "Shiro? Shiro, are you okay?" Ganta asked generally to the air, as he couldn't quite place a direction on Shiro's location just yet. Everythig, just like Senji said, still looked pretty fucking dark. He squinted once, twice in the blackness. He was already starting to see the figures and he saw long hair on one of them. He smiled. That must be Shiro. She's okay then. Everything was okay.

"Shiro?" He asked once again, getting to his feet, stepping over to the girl's direction.

_"Oh..."_ A pained femenine moan rang out, echoing in the four (destroyed) walls of G-Block. The inexperienced Deadman stepped closer still, but his feet stalled when he noticed something peculiar. Specifically, about her voice. It didn't sound like Shiro...this voice had a more husky quality, more womanly. The albino girl still sounded like a little girl, whereas the voice he heard had a...sultry quality. His eyes narrowed in confusion. What was going on? Then, his eyes fully accustomed to the dark and he could see perfectly. He could see the woman that was sitting on her legs in an adorable fashion, as it is Shiro's nature to be naturally endearing. There was only one problem.

That.

Woman.

Wasn't.

Shiro.

Now his whole body felt paralyzed. The adrenaline kicked back in as if they had shot him up full of epinephrine, and the horror tripled. "What's going on Ganta? Why do you look like you've seen them kill a baby?" Yoh asked him, his eyes seeing green blotches . His vision, while not exemplary, could still detect the boy's terrified expression. Yoh was currently giving the woman his back, so he didn't have any reason to doubt that there was anyone else but Shiro. Senji, who was actually the closest to where Shiro's location was, didn't even bother to look at his side. His vision was fully directed to Ganta as well, noticing his fear like an animal would.

"Yeah, what's wrong with you squirt?" The boy pointed an appalled trembling finger at the woman figure, grey orbs wide.

"She... Isn't SHIRO!"

With frightened wide eyes, the remaining two turned their heads to see the woman a bit of a distance from them. She still was in the same position Shiro was before the light took over her, but Ganta was right. Unless Shiro suddenly decided to not be an albino anymore, this woman's hair was as black as midnight and it was long and perfectly wavy. Also, she wore a skin-tight black dress that flattered her hourglass figure a bit too much and displayed her abnormally large cleavage, with black matching boots and elbow length black gloves. Her skin was milky white, just like Shiro's but this woman's full lips were tainted blood red.

"W-WHAT THE FUCK!?" Senji very eloquently screeched yet again what the other two male prisoners were frantically thinking to themselves, all the while crawling away backwards, now even more terrified than before. The woman's heavily-lashed eyes, which had been closed, suddenly opened. They were beautiful: a fuschia crimson color. She shot up instantly, standing up on her high-heeled dominatrix-like boots. Her expression turned from placid, to confused, then to enraged as her eyes darted back and forth to each of the boys' faces, seemingly trying to find some answers and not finding them . She quickly scanned over the place, searching for something familiar. Yet again, nothing.

The three male prisoners's initial fear was gone. Now they were struck in awe of her. It was a silent unanimous decision that she was the sexiest woman they've ever laid eyes on. She even beat Makina! That, in by itself, was a tough thing to do. Not only that, but it seemed her boobs were even _bigger_ than the ruthless prison warden. Even Senji, who was a self-proclaimed prude, couldn't rip his eyes from her. Seemingly sensing their haze, the woman felt she needed to speak up and now.

"Hello boys." Her luscious lips gave a coy smirk, sensual low voice caressing each of the young men just the right way. The three of them shivered simultaneously. How was it possible for her tone to make them feel like they were prey about to be devoured by a ravenous lions, yet make them feel happy about it? "I'm glad that three of you have a refined taste in women, and know beauty when you see it. "She gave a light and airy chuckle, which made Ganta gulp very loudly, Yoh start to sweat in uncomfortable places, and Senji merely stand in shock. "But now, see. I have a very important question."

The sensual atmosphere she had heavily insinuated with her irresistible voice and her hip-swaying walk towards them was suddenly literally cut into pieces when she extended a slender gloved hand, and her fingers_ STRETCHED OUT LIKE RAZOR-SHARP THIN BLADES._

"HOLYFUCKINGSHIT!"

"OHMYGOD!"

" .HEEEEEEEEEEEELLLL!"

Three of those fingers-turned blades had extended so long that they covered the five feet distance the woman still had between them, with each blade pointing directly to each boy's jugular vein. If she really wanted to, she could SLICE their heads off with one simple movement. They all looked at her, a terror so deep and true that it wasn't a miracle that neither of them hadn't pissed their pants yet.

"W-What the _hell are you_?!" Ganta squeaked.

The sultry smirk disappeared from her beautiful face, and it was replaced by an enraged snarl.

"Who the hell are YOU, and where the HELL AM I?"

* * *

All Shiro could see was blinding white.

But yet, she did not feel scared. Whiteness was all she was surrounded with. Her skin was white. Her hair was white. Her entire white, along with the color red, were the only colors she felt comforted by. Only, she didn't exactly know why red also relaxed her... it reminded her of something, but she really couldn't pinpoint it. So, the whiteness wasn't frightening. Instead, she embraced it. It seemed like it wasn't going away anytime soon.

But it seemed, the white heard her and now wanted to leave...

The white was fading.

Strong warm colors started to subdue one of her favorite colors, and she pouted in sadness. White was always better! Oh, and red...she couldn't forget red. Wait. There was red! She saw it!But... it looked like electricity. Why did it look like electricity? And it _moved_. Up and down. It was so cool! And like a whoosh, the whiteness was gone. She whipped her head around when she saw unfamiliar settings. A balcony? A setting sun? This didn't look like G Block at all!

_"This time I'll turn into a younger, cuter model! Whaddaya say?"_

The red electricity! Oooh! It was right in front of her. And it seemed like-

She squinted really hard before her red eyes widened excitedly. Like if there was a _person _inside the electricity! That was even COOLER! "How are you doing that?" She whispered on impulse, voice filled with amazement and awe. She saw a muscular body clad in tight black attire, quite a weird outfit sure. Well, the socks looked kinda like hers! Only hers were attached to her body suit and well, she was all white! Other than that, she really couldn't find any similarities. This person... was it a boy or a girl? She really couldn't tell.

From the skirt, she's say it was girl! Oooh, now the red lightning finished the top part. That'd look like something a girl wears too... _But._ She pouted, confused. _But my body doesn't look like that. And I am certainly a girl. Too muscular! Then he must be a boy!_

Now, the red electricity was running upwards his(?) hair, which was reaaaaally long and spikey! Don't boys have short hair?! Shiro slapped her hands to to her head, thoroughly baffled. _This is making my brain hurt! _

The person's face, with a really big scary grin and big purple eyes, was definitely not girly! The albino nodded decisively once and for all. _Boy! And that's that!_ The red lightning stopped, which made her sad for a second before she noticed the guy was looking at her, with his hands on his hips. And this time, he wasn't smiling anymore. She locked eyes with him, and his eyes narrowed at her like if he was mad. Or confused? Then again, right now, Shiro was feeling pretty confused as well. She had no idea where she was.

"Hi! Can you get me home to Ganta?"

"What the _fuck_ are you?" Whoa. She never heard such a unique voice like that. It was girly. Yet, it _wasn't_! This was a pretty weird that was for sure! Oh, and it sounded real _angry _too...

"Lust?!" Shiro looked over to her side and saw this bald ugly short man with unnatural long arms coming too close to her. It was creepy. She yelped and jumped to the left of the railing, eyes locking once more with the boy. "Don't touch her Gluttony. " The same girl/boy said, but he sounded a lot meaner now and bossier now, his face suspicious. She humphed. She didn't like suspicious bossy people. Oh, look he was coming to her! "Who's Lust?"

"I don't want to eat her, Envy! She smells funny! Yucky!" The fat guy said, and this made Shiro mad! "ARE YOU SAYING THAT I SMELL BAD YOU BUTTHEAD?!"She screamed at the short man, who the girlboy called Gluttony. And the other boy was about to open his mouth when-

"W-WHAT?! MONSTERS!" The three of them directed their attention to a dark-skinned man with black minister clothing. "What have you done with Father Cornello?!" Gluttony, who had been looking pretty dejected after the abnormal girl yelled at him, completely lit up. "OOH! OHH! Can I eat him!? CAN I?"

Wait, did he say eat?

CRUNCH!

.

"...Your friend is eating a person." The strange albino girl stated blankly, eyes never taking off the gruesome sight of Gluttony literally devouring another human being. Seconds later, her eyes lit up and she beamed at him like if he was her best friend. "I'm Shiro! What's your name?" Envy was staring at her intently, not exactly sure what the hell was going on here. She'd just witnessed someone being brutally murdered and then eaten, and she was already pretty upbeat and nonchalant about the subject as if it never happened! Normal humans would probably scream in horror, and vomit in the disgust. Or _something_. But this girl? Nothing? Just a slightly irked blank stare and that's it, no problem.

Not only that, but how in the world had she just...switched place with his only female sibling? He'd been talking to Lust like five minutes ago! All he did was change appearances and when he was done, she was gone and this...GIRL appeared out of nowhere.

And Gluttony said the girl smelled funny. Yucky. There must be something unusual about her. Gluttony loves to eat people, but he _especially _loved to eat girls. Was she not human? It sure seemed like it, as she didn't seem to have the normal moral compass like those pathetic worms did. Maybe she was just a psychopath. He pursed his lips. He was equipped to handle many crisis situations when they called for it, but how was he supposed to act when one of his siblings, namely his favorite one, disappears into thin air and a humanoid freak replaced her? He decided to go with his gut. Interrogate in a not-so-friendly manner.

"What ARE you? Who the fuck is _Ganta_? Why are you _freaking_ here?! What the HELL DID YOU DO TO LUST?" His tone of voice incremented with every syllable and he quickly found out she was quick to anger. Her smile fell off her face faster than humanely possible.

"DON'T YELL AT ME YOU WEIRD PALMTREE!" She screeched, flailing her arms like a dumb child. Apparently she didn't like the harshness he was conveying.

"YOU LITTLE **SHIT**! You think you can FUCK WITH ME, **ENVY, **and get AWAY WITH IT?!" Well, he didn't deny it. Envy himself had a very short temper as well. That much could be tell by his impulsive act of grabbing a fisful of the girl's long white hair and yanking it towards him harshly. He expected full-blown fright to be instilled in her unnervingly blood-red orbs, but he didn't find fear at all... In fact, her entire face suddenly went from enraged to completely blank.

Her eyes set straight on his own orbs , but it didn't seem like she was looking at him. More like she was looking _through _him. Her entire body stilled and grew rigid, he knew because he still had a large fistful of her hair set close to him and she was practically against the balcony railing and his own body. Envy couldn't help shaking his head in disbelief and confusion. Not only that, but this girl was also making him feel something he hadn't felt for over a century. Though he was a full-blown homunculus, his origins are original human and he still felt some of their baser instincts. Such as the feeling of danger. And right now...this girl was giving a pretty strong vibe of _Get the fuck away before she rips your philosopher's stone out of your body and devours you whole. _

This wasn't logical! Why did a sense of strong revolting _fear _fill his fake blood vessels?

Within the corner of his eyes, he saw Shiro's lips open slightly. Suddenly, Envy felt like maybe he shouldn't have snapped at her like that. Or at least not yank her hair directly towards him, making their faces so close to each other, he could feel her hot breath. But there was no backtracking, he was already in a potentially dangerous situation...Or at least that's what his instincts have been screaming at him nonstop. Though he really did not want to, he turned his head apprehensively, to look at her fully.. And the Shiro girl finally spoke softly like the terrifying calm before the storm.

_"The Lullaby stopped..."_

* * *

OH SHIT! Bet y'all didn't expect that awesome twist at the end, huh?! Well, this is experimental obviously but if you want me to keep on updating, then please review :) It's the sustenance of authors, trust me! And if someone tells you otherwise, they LIE!


End file.
